Beautiful Mess
by Breanie
Summary: Harry is having a problem and he can't quite understand why.


**Beautiful Mess**

**AN: **A songfic I wrote because I am in love with this song. Please review!

**Song:** Beautiful Mess by Diamond Rio

**Harry **Potter stood in the jewellery store staring down at engagement rings. He had one in his pocket already, the one that his father had given his mother. But he thought that he should look at other ones first, to you know see if anything else caught his eye.

He was in trouble. He knew it. The love of his life was driving him crazy.

He closed his eyes at the thought of her. She was always on his mind, twenty-four hours a day. He was constantly getting distracted because his thoughts were on her and not on the task at hand. Why, just yesterday afternoon at Quidditch practice he had actually flown into the stands because his mind had been on how they had made love in the shower that morning instead of on the snitch or something simple like direction.

Ron thought that he was going insane. Harry didn't know how to explain to his best mate that it was his sister that was leaving him so distracted all the time. She was just always on his mind and of course in his heart. He shook his head at the rings in the store and instead took out the one in his pocket. It was an emerald and diamond placed in white gold and it was beautiful. It was perfect for her and he knew it, he was just afraid. He left the store and began to walk down the streets of Hogsmeade.

A smile formed on his lips as he remembered the last time that he had been in the village. Her hand had been in his, her chocolate brown eyes flashing in laughter as her gorgeous hair, the colour of wild fire, flew around her face in the wind. She had looked so beautiful and so wonderful. She was amazing and he loved everything about her. He stumbled when he felt himself walk into something. He looked down, surprised to see a bench there. He shook his head. Yup, he was going crazy.

_Going out of my mind these days,_

_Like I'm walking round in a haze,_

_I can't think straight_

_I can't concentrate_

_And I need a shave_.

He headed back up the street and over to the gates of Hogwarts. His boss, Ed MacDonald had them practicing on the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch this week. The one in Scotland was being fixed up a bit so since it was the summer, Pride of Portree was allowed to use Hogwarts as its practice zone. He rubbed his hand over the stubble on his chin. He probably looked like a mess, but it was time for practice and it didn't really matter what he looked like for Quidditch practice. He was going to have to push his thoughts aside for the moment and concentrate on his job.

His job was more important at the moment; after practice he could worry about how he was going to pop the question. He wanted it to be perfect and he wanted her to say yes. He loved her so much and since she had been driving him crazy as of late and as of always, he realized that he needed her in his life. He wanted her to be his wife. He wanted her to be the mother of his children. Ron gave him a weird look as he stepped in the dressing room, barely stepping out of the way in time to avoid tripping over the garbage pail. Yeah, this love thing was a big distraction.

He changed into his Quidditch robes and headed down to the pitch, yawning. His mind however was not on Ed and his speech, but instead on the first time that he had seen her fly. She had taken over his position as seeker and he remembered feeling angry and a little … well, replaced, but she had been incredible. Her hair had been flying around her in all of its glory as she whipped through the sky after the golden snitch. She had looked beautiful and so amazing. He ducked to avoid a bludger that just narrowly missed him.

"Potter! Pay attention to the game!" Ed MacDonald, the head coach of Portree, yelled out.

Harry merely nodded as he was suddenly reminded of another Quidditch memory from Hogwarts. This one was when he had been in detention with Snape, only to come back to the common room to learn that Gryffindor had won the Cup. She had come running into his arms and he had kissed her. God, he loved to kiss her. Her lips were so soft and sweet and she was so … incredible. He loved her more than anything. He winced as a bludger brushed his arm as it flew past him. Yeah, she was a distraction alright.

_I go to work and I look tired_

_The boss man says: "Son, you're going to get fired._

_This ain't your style,"_

_And from behind my coffee cup_

_I just smile_.

He focused his attention back on the game, looking for the snitch. He spotted it almost instantly and he dived down, retrieving it in his hand. There was a loud cheer from the crowd as he landed. Ed ranted a bit and then dismissed them.

Harry walked into the locker room door, ignoring the snickers from the members of his team; he went to his locker and began to change. Ron was still looking at him funny.

"Harry, mate, are you alright? I mean, you've been a bit off lately. In everything. You seem like you're in another world or something?"

Harry shrugged. "I've been … distracted."

"By what?" Ron asked.

Harry turned to look at his friend and grinned. "A beautiful redhead."

He turned and ignoring his friend headed out of the locker room. Once he was in Hogsmeade, he apparated to his flat and grinned broadly when he saw that that beautiful redhead was waiting for him. He slipped his arms around her waist, sighing in pleasure as he leaned down to kiss her neck. Yeah, she was amazing.

_What a beautiful mess!_

_What a beautiful mess I'm in!_

_Spendin' all my time with you,_

_There's nothin' else I'd rather do_

_What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in_

'_Cause I can't get enough_

_Can't stop the hunger for your love_

_What a beautiful,_

_What a beautiful mess I'm in_

_Ahh__._

She turned in his arms, slipping her arms around his waist and kissing him softly. "How was practice?"

"Horrible. I kept losing my concentration." He murmured as he nibbled along her earlobe.

She smiled. "And why is that, Mr. Potter?"

Harry made a growling sound. "As if you don't know! Damn it, Gin, I couldn't stop thinking about you!"

Ginny's eyes lit up. "Oh really? Is that a bad thing?"

"It is when I walk into things and you're a … a … a distraction! I'm in such a mess."

"Hmm," Ginny said, kissing his lips softly. "A beautiful mess."

_This morning I put salt in my coffee_

_I put my shoes on the wrong feet_

_I'm losing my mind, I swear_

_It might be the death of me_

_But I don't care_.

He slid his hands along her ribcage. "I love you."

Ginny grinned foolishly. "I love you too. And I'm glad that I'm such a terrible distraction. It's kind of nice to think that you can't stop thinking about me."

He grinned. "It's just … I'm doing stupid things, Gin … why are you so distracting? I mean, you're beautiful and sexy and smart and so goddamn wonderful. I love you."

Ginny giggled. "I could get used to such flattery."

He grinned and kissed her.

_What a beautiful mess!_

_What a beautiful mess I'm in!_

_Spendin' all my time with you,_

_There's nothin' else I'd rather do_

_What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in_

'_Cause I can't get enough_

_Can't stop the hunger for your love_

_What a beautiful,_

_What a beautiful mess I'm in_

_Ahh__._

Her hands slid from around his waist as he kissed her and she pulled away when she felt something hard hit her hand. She looked up at Harry in surprise. "What's in your pocket?"

Harry shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

Ginny smiled. "Oh come on, I want to know."

Harry sighed; this wasn't how he imagined doing this. He wanted it to be perfect. He pulled out the small black box and held it in his hand, but he didn't open it. "Just this."

Ginny stared down at the box with a smile on her face. "Is that … is that what I think it is?"

_Is it your eyes?_

_Is it your smile?_

_All I know is that you're drivin' me wild!_

Harry shrugged again. "It might be." When she bit her lip nervously he grinned. "This wasn't how I had planned this."

Ginny smiled up at him. "Nothing ever is."

He grinned. "And whose fault is that? You always seem to guess when I'm planning something and I just can't lie to you."

She grinned. "I'm glad."

_What a beautiful mess!_

_What a beautiful mess I'm in!_

_Spendin' all my time with you,_

_There's nothin' else I'd rather do_

_What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in_

'_Cause I can't get enough_

_Can't stop the hunger for your love._

_What a beautiful,_

_What a beautiful,_

_What a beautiful mess I'm in_

_Spendin' all my time with you,_

_There's nothin' else I'd rather do_

_What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in_

'_Cause I can't get enough_

_Can't stop the hunger for you love.._

Harry sighed and pulled her close for a long kiss. "I love you, Ginevra Weasley, will you marry me? Will you be a family with me? Will you make babies with me?"

He opened the box so that she could see the ring, but Ginny's eyes stayed on his.

"I thought that you'd never ask." Then she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Yes, of course I'll marry you!"

Harry grinned as he slipped the ring on her finger. Yeah, she was a distraction alright, but now she was his distraction.

_What a beautiful,_

_What a beautiful mess I'm in._

_Ahh._


End file.
